


Tease Me, Torture You, Use Me

by TikTokSuckMyKnob23



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Voyeurism, bottom!Ryan, stuffing kink, top!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikTokSuckMyKnob23/pseuds/TikTokSuckMyKnob23
Summary: Ryan has been blueballed by Jack one too many times in his relationship with said man. And when his boyfriend has the nerve to leave him hanging, oh, Ryan gets his revenge.
Relationships: Ryan Haywood/Jack Pattillo
Kudos: 3





	Tease Me, Torture You, Use Me

It was no secret that Ryan was a food machine. Whenever Michael would bring in donuts and kolaches or tacos or there was some form of breakfast or lunch being offered at Stage 5 or in their very office, without a doubt, Ryan was always there gobbling it up. And it was bizarre as to how he could eat so much and yet, he didn’t look to gain a single pound. “I’m telling you, I’m just too tall to gain weight” he often tells people, but even he doesn’t know how he doesn’t gain any weight. It was not to say he was a chubby man by any means, but he did have a bit of a gut and he wasn’t embarrassed about it either. 

Nevertheless though, the man did get quite full and that’s what he was now. Lunch time at Achievement Hunter was always a blessing especially after recording a lot of videos and when there was barbeque? Oh, Ryan swore he got hard from all the meats and sides that sweet Sarah got for them. This time, Ryan had gotten the text early that morning from Sarah saying that she was ordering barbeque and was going to make it big since it was Friday and with the podcast being moved to Thursdays now, of course, Ryan was going to gorge to his heart’s delight on it and decided to skip breakfast. Then at long last, the food came and Ryan piled his plate high: brisket, ribs, sausage, mac and cheese, coleslaw, beans, and two (yes two) pieces of bread. Oh yeah, he ate like a goddamn pig and though Michael commented on it, he paid the New Jersey man no mind as he gorged. Now, here he was, groaning as he trudged back into the office and although the stream wasn’t gonna start until 3, he decided he needed to go lay down now and chill out. 

“I-I really went crazy” he muttered to himself as he hobbled into the cool, A/C’d room of their office and sauntered over onto the white couch and groaned as he lied down on his back, sighing contentedly, “just need to rest for a bit.” 

It almost hurt to be this full, but goddamn was being stuffed with delicious Texas barbeque almost like a fetish for him. He didn’t get hard from stuffing his face he swears, but there have been times it has happened. There Ryan layed, full as fuck and was really trying to let his food digest but as he peered down and could see the evident food belly through his shirt, he knew it was going to be a while until the food baby was passed through his digestive system. 

Time went by for what seemed like hours, but was really only 20 minutes later as Ryan continued to lay there on the couch. He seemed to have dozed off for a bit and was immediately aroused from his tiny food nap as he heard the door open. Peeking his head up, he saw that it was only Jack that had decided to waltz on in and once they made eye contact, the Georgian man lazily waved to the big bearded man with an equally lazy smile. Too full to say anything, but not too full to say a friendly hello to the equally friendly man who gave him a sort of weird look. 

“All that food went to your gut, I see. I told you that you needed to cool it on the bbq, but now look at you” Jack chided his secret lover as he wheeled Michael’s chair over and sat down next to his laid out boyfriend and reached over to pat his shoulders. 

Yes, he and Ryan had been fooling around for a bit. Though not really a secret anymore as a few of the AH-folks have seen them share a kiss, off camera of course or else the fans would go crazy. What started as a conversation one day at the office when it was only Jack and Ryan and Matt and the twins weren’t in the room just yet then turned into a handjob shared between each other with Ryan exclaiming: “holy shit! It’s like an elephant’s cock!”, to Ryan getting laid out on the couch and pounded so hard until he was calling Jack daddy. So, yeah, they’ve been doing this for a while now and with them being single and everything and with them living together, they often spent time together either cuddling in bed together or fucking. They’ve only done it once in the office, but once was enough for them lest they get caught especially with that security camera in the room at all times. 

Ryan groaned as the digesting food in his gut moved around as if to mock him even more about filling it with too much food. “I just couldn’t help it. She ordered a fuckton of food and you know how I am with Rudy’s” he remarked back and tried to sit up only to groan and lay back down as he was still too full to move from this very spot. “How much did you eat?” he said in an almost accusatory tone as if he was waiting to mock Jack for eating too much. 

“A decent amount unlike you. I was a normal human who ate a considerable amount. You, however” Jack paused to lay his hand on Ryan’s food belly that was bulging through the shirt, “went full pig and ate half your body weight and is now in a food coma. We’re not the same.” 

“Fuck you” was Ryan’s only remark and closed his eyes, trying to drift back to his food coma. 

Jack merely chuckled and to appease his snarky boyfriend, proceeded to rub Ryan’s swollen gut smiling as Ryan sighed at the wonderful rubs that no doubt felt like a touch from an angel. Jack honestly could not deny that Ryan was a handsome man. True to what the “thirsty” fans say about Ryan in the comments or on Twitter, Ryan was hot from head to toe: dark, brown and neat hair, a handsome face all around with a scruffy beard that Jack couldn’t lie made Ryan seem hotter, big blue eyes that were sometimes either serious or filled with mischief and humor, and a pair of soft lips that Jack loved to feel on his own and *ahem* other places. Even right now with a swollen belly full of food did Ryan look absolutely hot and Jack couldn’t resist the temptation as he bent down towards Ryan’s face and gave him a sweet, sensual kiss. He felt the smirk under his own and too smiled into the kiss as he kissed his lover more, continuing to rub soothing circles into his stomach. 

“You’ve really eaten your fill haven’t you, piggy?” he joked and smirked as he heard Ryan let out a groan at the nickname. 

“Babe, don’t call me that. It’s not my fault I ate so much” he complained like a small, whiny child. 

Jack rolled his eyes and instead of rubbing the covered belly with decency, he gripped the hem of Ryan’s dark blue shirt and pushed it up until his belly was exposed, whistling at the now visible bulge. “Tell that to this bowling ball you swallowed, piggy” he continued to tease and resumed his soothing, belly rubs. 

Ryan, though wanted to push his boyfriend away and get away from the teasing remarks, he was still way too full to move and resorted to one thing that he could do to push the mocking man away with his hand. “Jaaack, stooop” he groaned out. 

He kind of was not in the mood to be touched like this and even though it was comforting, it was not what he wanted if his boyfriend was going to be making fun of him the entire time. But, even as he thought that...those sensual touches were doing things to him. Things being that the feeling that was swelling through his being were not only familiar, but also not appropriate to feel especially at work. And even though both he and Jack had both promised to not feel at a place where all their co- workers/friends were, he could feel himself getting excited about those touches in “certain places.” 

“You’ve always gone overboard when it comes to eating, baby piggy. Need to cool it with your food intake don’t you think? Should probably put you on a diet so you can lose this wittle bewwy. Or” Jack’s voice dropped into a teasing, yet alluring tone that was beginning to drip with seduction, “or would the piggy prefer to be stuffed like this over and over again? Hmm, I think your big tummy absolutely loves getting filled with food doesn’t it?” 

“N-No, Jack, s-stop. J-Just go back to the office will ya?” Ryan griped even as he could feel his face burning mostly from the constant mocking, but mainly from the fact that those words sounded so sensual on Jack’s tongue and his body was weak to Jack’s voice. The excitement was apparently obvious as he watched Jack’s big hazel eyes shine with amusement and lust at the fact that his lover was getting off to just mild teasing and sensual rubs to his stomach. Oh, he was never going to hear the end of this. 

Jack smiled and kept his loving eyes on the older man as he slipped his hand down to Ryan’s bulging crotch and squeezed, chuckling as it elicited a surprised gasp from the swollen belly man. “So, the piggy is getting all happy for me aren’t you, baby boy? Tell me, are you getting hard because I’m touching you or” his voice dropped down more as he groped the large bulge he could feel in those jeans of his, “are you getting all happy because you love the idea of me stuffing you with food, hmm? You can’t help but think about me making you all your favorite meals and spoon feeding you the entire time huh? Bet you won’t even stop me would you? Bet you’d be moaning through it the entire time I’m filling that pretty mouth of yours won’t you?” 

Oh, why did all of that sound absolutely hot? That only made him harder than he was at the moment and he could only moan and though he tried to squirm away from his boyfriend’s teasing, the touches to his erection and the fact that he was still full as fuck was keeping him pinned to the couch. The only thing he could utter was a “babe, stooop” that didn’t even sound convincing and try to bat Jack’s hand away that too wasn’t that convincing of an attempt. He wasn’t usually one to fall prey to being turned on by being humiliated and mocked about his appearance, but with the way Jack was touching him and continuing his teasing touches, it really only made him want what Jack was going to do to them before they streamed. Hopefully, they could get in a quickie of some kind before the few that were supposed to come in to stream came in eventually. 

But, before Ryan could even think about the possibility of getting some lovely head from Jack or at least a handjob to ease his pleasure, two unfortunate, tragic things happened to him; Jack gave him a teasing smirk and then had the audacity to take his hand off his throbbing bulge. Ryan stared up at Jack with the most offended look and damn near sat up to bring the hand back to his crotch. “Jack, baby, come on. Don’t do this to me. You’ve gotten me this far, so don’t be leaving me hanging, baby, please?” he practically begged in that deep voice of his and tried to grab Jack’s wrist again only to literally whine as Jack gently pulled his hand back and stood up to full height. 

“Sorry, babe, but we’ve got to stream in 10 minutes” the bearded man simply said with a teasing smirk and eyes to match as he went to sit at his desk, preparing his computer and setting up the audio for the stream they were about to have. 

It was amusing to him to watch Ryan struggle to sit up, but once he did, Jack laughed aloud as Ryan had to fall back onto the couch, his elbows being the only thing helping him stay up. While he wasn’t usually one to blueball his lover, he has done it a couple of times and the couple times left him with a sore ass and bite marks on his neck that Jack had to cover up with a lie saying he was having an allergic reaction to something. And the irritated look on Ryan’s face was enough to seal the deal that yep, he was totally not gonna give him any kind of “special attention” until they got home. 

Before Ryan could cuss out Jack and demand him to come back over and blow him or touch him or anything sexual related really, he heard the code to the door beep and he groaned as he grabbed one of the Achievement Hunter fan-made pillows and put it over his crotch just as Jeremy walked in along with Gavin, Alfredo, and Michael. Great. In a room with a hard on with four of his co- workers. Absolutely fucking great. He was going to make Jack pay for sure. 

“Sup, Ryebread. You two in here fucking again?” Michael joked and caused a snicker to come from Jeremy and the rest of the boys with the older gents blushing like crazy. Course, it was no secret to the lads that Jack and Ryan were fucking on the low. The AH crew can be a bit dumb at times, but they were all collectively smart and no doubt knew there was something going on between the gents that were literally sat next to each other in the main office. Really, it was only a matter of time before anyone in the office found out. So far, it was the lads, Alfredo, Lindsay, and Sarah too actually as the woman was the one that was always watching the security camera in the office. Fortunately, the ones that did find out were good about keeping the big secret on the down low for fear of the secret being leaked to the internet. 

But, Jack just chuckled and powered up his Xbox, ready to game away the sexual tension that was present in the office. “So, Fredo, what are we streaming today?” he asked fully ready to get this stream on the road so he can go home and fuck his boyfriend. 

As the conversation of what they could stream, Ryan eventually had enough energy to properly sit on the couch and mad dog the bearded man. The man who had the audacity to leave him hanging once again and Ryan was never one to let go of being blue balled especially by someone who has the capacity to fuck the shit out of him with no regards. Ryan really wanted to feel that feeling and he was going to do anything he can to ensure that when they got home, Jack was going to fuck him into next week. 

Then, an idea popped into his head. Why not do the same to him...while they’re streaming? He thought silently and he grinned like a madman at the idea of doing that very thing and especially during a time when they were doing a livestream? Oh, he was going to make Jack suffer and his asshole trembled at the thought of the ass pounding he was going to get for it. And after a long conversation and a decision to do some GTA V races with the audience, Ryan beamed on the inside at the idea of fucking over Jack in a critical moment. 

“This is Gavin syncing, 1, 2,3, 1, 2, 3” Gavin said as he and everyone started the game. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

The game was going pretty well. Ryan was currently back in his chair, after a bit of hobbling of course, and was the one manning the chat while the guys raced with the audience. The races were going really well with Michael being the one taking the win for some of the races with Gavin and the rest of the audience that was playing came in 17th, 18th, 19th, and so on place. Basically, Gavin was down at the bottom with the shitty drivers. 

Seeing that the chat was getting a bit lackluster and all, Ryan looked over at Jack, still contemplating on how he was going to go about doing such a thing to his boyfriend. Jack was concentrating so hard and every now and then he would fall off the race track or bump into a wall or a solid tree, but he was nevertheless focused intently on racing with the other competitors. But, Ryan was intent on doing this to his boyfriend and knowing that Jack’s webcam had been on the fritz and was fortunate that today of all days, not only did Jack’s webcam decide to stop working literally before the stream started, as did the Nest camera that would record this all for poor Sarah to see. Perfect for him as he looked around the room and saw that it was void of Matt who was out sick, Lindsay who was at a convention, and Trevor and Geoff in a meeting, oh this was going to be a swell time. 

Now enacting his plan, Ryan decided to play it cool first. Sliding his chair closer to his boyfriend, Ryan leaned over and gave his boyfriend a sweet peck on his cheek. Though Jack initially smiled at the sweet gesture, oh, Ryan had other plans. Giving him another sweet kiss and happy that the monitors were kind of blocking what he wanted to do, Ryan kept his eyes on Jack’s face as he slid his hand to the bearded man’s crotch. Oh, the little squeak he let out was adorable and it gained the attention to Gavin for a bit before he squawked as he fell off the track again for probably the sixth time. Now, Jack was glaring at him with a blushing look telling him not to do this while they were literally in the middle of a livestream. But, Ryan didn’t care one bit. He was going to get his revenge, one way or the other. Ignoring Jack’s warning glare, Ryan smirked back at him as he continued to feel up the flaccid package within Jack’s shorts that though was flaccid now, was definitely going to be hard and incredibly huge in a bit if he kept on with this. 

Jack’s face was on fire now and he was almost thankful that his webcam decided to quit on him a little bit ago. Why Ryan was doing this now of all times he didn’t know, but on a squeeze of his growing erection, he had to cough to hide the moan he wanted to let out as he could never deny that Ryan’s hand felt incredibly nice on his crotch. Muting his mic for a bit, Jack turned to his smirking boyfriend and pushed his hand away. “Not here, okay? I’ll give you what you want afterwards. Just let me film and then I’ll go down on you later” he said in a low voice to Ryan and gave him another warning glare and unmuted his mic, apologizing to the audience saying that his phone had rang. 

But, Ryan was not backing down for one second. He was never one to back down from a challenge and this challenge was definitely gonna have him in both the winner seat and have him limping away to the loser seat once Jack was done with him. But, goddammit was it going to be worth it. Giving the room a look over to make sure that the boys were still focused on their races, Ryan grinned as he slyly slid down to the floor and ignored Jack’s warning glare as he promptly got under Jack’s desk. Kind of hard to do for a tall guy like him, but he was going to make it work. And make it work he was going to as he slid his hands to Jack’s black shorts and paid no mind to the hand on his head that was insistent on pushing him away as Ryan undid Jack’s shorts and unzipped the fly, moaning lowly at the half hard bulge present within those plaid boxers. 

Fuck, Jack should say something right now. He should mute his mic again and give Ryan a verbal warning about what he was going to do to Ryan when they got home. He should really embarrass Ryan right here, right now. But...what was stopping him? What force was there that was hindering him from making his boyfriend stop whatever he was going to do to fuck him over for leaving him hanging earlier? And to do this during a livestream where even if his webcam was fucked up (possibly from a stray moonball hitting it or something) was so risky and yet, as much as he liked to paint the image of what a kind, gentle soul he was, oh he wanted to do this dirty shit. Deep down inside past his morals of why they shouldn’t do this around their co-workers/friends, he wanted to see how far Ryan was going to take this. 

Apparently, Ryan was just getting started it seemed. As soon as his eyes caught sight of the bulge, he let his mouth lean in close, mouthing at the covered length and though hidden from plain sight, Ryan and his asshole knew all too well just how big this man was downstairs. Jack sure as hell defeated the stereotype that chubby men had small penises no doubt about it and only he got to experience the pleasure of getting comfortable with the huge girth. Ryan moaned as he sucked on the covered cock, feeling it throb within its confines and he didn’t have to know that this was only the shaft he was mouthing on. No, had he pulled Jack’s shorts off all the way, the head of his cock his would be peeking out from either side of the boxer’s leg. But, for now, he was going to work on the covered part for a bit, keeping his eyes focused on Jack who he could see his eyelids flutter and watch him bite his lip to stifle his moans. No doubt was the bearded man getting distracted from the race and Ryan was elated at one particular suck, he heard Jack let out a soft swear that really could sound as if he made a driving mistake in the game. Oh, this was going to be so much fun to squeeze any kind of sound out of the man even if Ryan was going to pay for it at home. 

Stepping it up a notch and really wanting to drive Jack crazy, Ryan decided to be nice (for now at least) and worked his hand into the slit of Jack’s boxers and both he and Jack groaned both at different volumes as Ryan’s fingers barely wrapped around the thick girth and worked on wrangling the huge girth out the slit. Finally, he managed to do so with a elated look in his eyes, only to glance over and see that Alfredo...was staring right at him and boy, did his eyes widen. Whether it was at the sight of him underneath Jack’s desk doing something so lewd or the shocked look of just how huge Jack’s cock was Ryan didn’t know. Either way, the idea that he had been caught doing something dirty was absurdly hot and made the heat swell in his cheeks more as he winked at the younger man and returned his mouth on the thick shaft, letting his hand slowly work on pumping that huge cock that he could feel throbbing in his grasp. 

“Goddammit, fuck, this map sucks” Jack fake complained to hide what was going on below his desk. 

Thankfully, he was on this side of the room but peering back, he too blushed as he saw that Alfredo was watching the whole thing and then Alfredo had the audacity to cut his own video feed, lying to the audience saying his capture failed and then if that wasn’t enough, he turned his Xbox off to leave the match entirely and lied to them more saying he got kicked from the game before turning his chair around to watch the whole thing that was going down over with the gents. Now, while Jack was usually not one to want an audience, when Ryan decided to take his oozing head into his mouth and suckled on the leaking pre, he really couldn’t find it in him to care about being watched by another. Ooooh, he could never get over just how good Ryan’s mouth was. Even though Ryan has admitted that he has sucked dick before hooking up with him, Jack still could not get over the fact how skillful the Georgian man was with his mouth. But, Jack had to focus. He was literally in a race and sitting nice and pretty in 3rd place with Michael in 2nd, Jeremy in 10th place and Gavin, well, he was trying. Jack needed to focus, he needed to focus, he needed to “fuck, Ryan”, he needed to fucking focus. 

Oh, Ryan was having a field day as he watched Jack’s expression as he sucked up all that salty yet sweet pre. Good, he was driving his boyfriend crazy just like he planned. But, he was far from done. No, if he really wanted to drive Jack crazy, he really needed to get in there and with him being somewhat of an expert in taking a huge cock such as this down his throat, the need to fuck up his boyfriend’s performance was on the line almost as much as the need to inact his sweet revenge to get him back. So, upon relaxing his throat like he’s always done and keeping an eye on Alfredo who was still intently watching, Ryan began to sink down the length, smirking around the mouthful of musky tasting cock as he heard Jack release a breathy swear that definitely did not sound like he was fucking up in the game. Wanting to do more, Ryan slid his hand into Jack’s boxers and moaned as he felt those heavy big balls, groping them and rolling them around in his hand as he began bobbing his head. 

By now, Jack was indeed having a hard time controlling his noises as he’s always been unable to do and he thankfully beat the race in a solid 12th place, with even Gavin beating him in 5th place to which he did not mind at all. Hey, he may be a loser at driving in a video game, but at this current moment with a wonderful mouth bobbing on his dick, he was sitting pretty in the winner’s club and had to really focus more as he chose a different map. 

“A-Alright, guys. We’re, ah, we’re gonna be doing two more, fuck, two more races with you guys and then we’ll be ending the stream. Thank you, nngh, thank you guys for sticking with us through these maps and sorry for my shitty d-driving and-” 

“Jack, finish your damn words, for Christ’s sake” Gavin complained as he looked over at Jack and was at first confused as to why Jack was blushing like a madman. 

Then he realized that Ryan was nowhere to be seen until he put two and two together and too blushed and stood up from his chair and....oh....that was why. Though he could really only see the top of Ryan’s head, he wasn’t dumb enough to wonder why Ryan’s head was moving up and down in Jack’s lap. And looking over at a blushing Alfredo was a mistake cause he gave an affirmative fast head nod and did the sucking dick gesture with his mouth and fist and pointed to the gents that were clearly in the middle of something. 

Now, Gavin’s own face was blushing like crazy as he was feeling hot from seeing such an obscene act and he glanced over at Michael who although wasn’t standing up to look over there, he too was blushing and side eyed Gavin with a knowing look and mouthed ‘I know.’ Jeremy, having too noticed that Ryan was nowhere to be seen at first called out Ryan’s name to be sure Ryan was still in the office before getting up from his desk and too peeked over and though he couldn’t see the older man, he could see Jack and saw that Jack was blushing like crazy. Although he made to ask what was up with Jack, Michael nudged him and once he and Jeremy made eye contact, Michael made the same dick sucking gesture and now all three of the lads on the other side of the room were blushing madmen and after clearing his throat, Jeremy took the reigns in deciding the map with Jack meekly agreeing and couldn’t help the moan that came out. 

Ryan, now knowing that the entire room knew what he was doing, paid the room no mind. Clearly, he had something bigger to worry about and his plan needed to be enacted in full for it to work. 

And once they had started another race with Alfredo still refusing to “fix his capture” and instead watch the whole thing, Ryan knew that he needed to make Jack go crazy once more before he was sure that his plan had been completed. Oh, and the final task for this dumb plan you might ask? Well, it’s simple; he getting his asshole destroyed by this huge cock and he honestly didn’t care if Jack decided to fuck him right in the office while his friends watched him getting destroyed. 

Jack continued to try and keep a normal steady voice and laugh at the jokes the lads made to lighten the sexual tension in the room, but goddamn was it hard (pun intended) to keep a straight face and a straight voice with someone sucking your dick. This race he was actually doing pretty good, race wise anyways. He was holding his own in 2nd place like a champ and overtaking the obstacle course with little to no difficulty. Only problem-his verbal speech was still being impacted by the man under his desk. 

Over and over and over did Ryan bob up and down his cock, pulling off once to get some air and using it as an excuse to suck at his heavy balls before slurping his cock back down his throat. Oh, and then Ryan decided to deep throat it and that caused Jack to literally stop in his tracks in game and take a deep shaky breath to stave off the swearing call of Ryan’s name as Ryan took him all the way to the hilt. Oh, he was for sure going to spank the hell out of Ryan’s ass before slamming his cock inside him and fuck him until Ryan’s begging him to stop. Yeah, Ryan’s punishment was going to be severe when they got home. 

Balls deep was he and with his nose nestled into Jack’s reddish brown bush, Ryan’s eyes were watering from gagging on the length, but he held his own. Now, truly Jack was going crazy from this. And the more Ryan repeated this pattern of starting from the head before stuffing the thick and huge cock down his throat, the more he knew that Jack was either going to moan his name loud enough for the audience to hear or cum down his throat. But, he was not going to let the latter happen. No, Jack has left him blue balled one too many times and now, Ryan was going to do just that. 

Fuck, Jack was going to cum. With how skillful Ryan was with that mouth of his, it was no wonder as to how he hadn’t bust already. This was so lewd and filthy to be doing this here during a livestream yet the thrill of not only having already being caught in the act, but also trying not to make any noises was sending him through the roof and if Ryan continued to deep throat him like it was nothing, Jack was going to let the audience know via his scream of Ryan’s name that Ryan had been blowing him this entire time. Finally, it was the last race and Jack didn’t know what was going to win first: his orgasm or him in this race. 

Unfortunately, Ryan wasn’t going to let him have the former. No, Jack had the nerve to leave him hanging, so Ryan will do the same. With a few more sucks and upon feeling Jack’s cock familiarly throb with the urge to cum, Ryan smirked and then...he pulled off the cock. “Not today, babe” he murmured up at his boyfriend who was staring down at him with a surprised look with eyes telling him to keep going or else. But, Ryan didn’t care about what the or else was going to be. No, he gave Jack’s cock a sweet kiss and politely put the huge girth back into Jack’s boxers which was easier said than done especially when it was this hard and refastened Jack’s shorts and ignored Jack’s eyes threatening to keep going as Ryan crawled from underneath Jack’s desk and stood back up to full height, letting the rest of the guys see his flushed and disheveled appearance as he strolled back over to the couch, plopping down with a satisfied look. 

Oh, this son of a bitch. He was definitely going to get it once this race was over and Jack glowered at his gloating boyfriend from across the room as he returned his angry attention back to the game and really began to focus now with a new goal in mind. Now, Jack had his eyes focused on the map, turning at the right turns, avoiding the weird traps in the road that were designed to screw him up, etc. Jack was not fucking around this time and when he won sitting pretty in 1st place, oh the reward was oh so sweet. “Alright, thank you guys so much for playing with us. See y’all next time” Jack said as he and the rest of the boys said their goodbyes before Jack cut the stream. And then the room was painted in just silence. Like it has never been this quiet in the room and it was only because of what had happened between the two gents. 

“You guys are some freaky old men” Alfredo commented which soon broke the tension in the room and caused Michael to snicker. 

Though the remark was needed, Jack decided to go the calm, cool, and collected route. Standing up from his desk and taking out a hidden bottle he had stashed in one of his drawers, he walked over to Ryan who was pridefully smirking up at him. Oh, he was not going to be holding that look for long. “Let’s go” he simply said in a tone that left no room for argument. 

Although on the outside Ryan appeared to not be fearful of what Jack was going to do to him, on the inside, he was cowering in fear. Usually when you do something bad to someone and they appear all calm on the outside, there was always a forest fire raging inside them, ready to burn the person that did them wrong. And now, that was Ryan, waiting in the path of the forest fire and oh, Jack was definitely going to burn him alive. Not wanting to argue with the bearded man, he bid the knowing crew in the office farewell as he followed after Jack down the hall to a supply closet and Ryan stood behind Jack growing slightly nervous as Jack opened the door and flicked on the light before stepping aside. 

“Why don’t you step inside, hun. You and I have something important to discuss” he said in his calm voice once again, but upon meeting his eyes, Ryan could see the fury behind them. Oh yeah, Ryan was definitely in for it and his entire ass was both scared for its life and also eager for whatever punishment he was going to get. 

“Listen, Jack, babe, I was just-” 

“Ryan” Jack interjected with a stern tone that nearly had Ryan shrink where he stood, “inside.” 

Swallowing nervously as he knew there was no room for arguing or trying to come up with an excuse for his behavior, Ryan stepped into the closet that really didn’t have any important supplies inside sans a few cleaning supplies and a cheap looking table that had a couple of holes in it. Once Ryan heard Jack step into the room and heard the door close and be locked from the inside, he knew he was done for. 

“Clothes off, Ryan” Jack ordered in a stern voice and Ryan looked back at the bearded man with a surprised look, but once again, once he saw that look left no room for arguing, Ryan nodded and silently obeyed as he took all of his clothes off. Now, there he stood, shirtless, pantsless, underwear-less, hell shoes and socks-less too. No, now he was full on naked in front of his boyfriend and suddenly under that harsh gaze, he felt almost too exposed. “Over the table” was the next order and Ryan too obeyed that as he turned and bent his body over the cool surface of the faux-wood table and even spread his feet apart, knowing he was going to need to bear the weight on his legs when Jack decides to fuck him. 

“Now, Ryan. What you did in the office was very naughty. And to think I gave it to you easy too huh? But, you had to be a pissy child that has to get his way. Doing that in front of our friends is something we haven’t even thought about and you know it. You’ve been very bad, Ryan. A very bad boy” Jack scolded as he stepped closer until he was behind Ryan and gave no verbal warning as he gave a harsh smack to Ryan’s ass that elicited a scream from Georgian man, “quiet, Ryan. I don’t wanna hear any noises from you. Now, take your punishment like the good boy you are.” 

Thus, the harsh and painful spanking went on. Swat after swat of those heavy hands rain down on Ryan’s ass cheeks and said man had to literally embed his teeth into his bottom lip to stifle his yelps and whimpers of pain, feeling tears sting his eyes as he took his punishment. Yeah, doing something that adventurous in front of their friends was definitely not the smartest thing to do. But, deep down, he didn’t feel not even the tiniest bit of regret for doing such a thing. Was he sorry for doing this? Yes. Will he do it again? Hell yes. Would it be worth it? Abso-fucking-lutely yes. Though the spanking hurt like hell and he was reeling with each smack to his beat red hand-printed ass, they were kind of turning him on. But, this wasn’t about getting his pleasure that he knew of. No, this was purely just for Jack’s and only Jack’s pleasure. 

Finally, Jack ceased his swats, breathing heavily and feeling the stings in both of his hands as he gazed upon the beaten flesh. All red and marred with handprints with some looking like it’ll take days for the marks to fade away. But, he wasn’t done just yet and fishing the bottle of lube out of his shorts, he dribbled some on the crack of Ryan’s ass and used his fingers to crudely slather over Ryan’s twitching hole and didn’t hold back as he harshly shoved his middle finger inside the man, swatting his ass when Ryan released a sharp cry. 

“You know, I was going to give you a nice treat once the stream was over. I was going to gently bring you into the bathroom and take care of you because I knew that you had been waiting like a good boy I thought you were. But” Jack paused as he impatiently added another finger and swiftly fingered Ryan’s ass, wanting to get him at least fully stretched for what was to come, “you decided to be an impatient little shit instead of waiting for daddy. And what do you have to say for yourself, Ryan? You may speak, but you may only call me daddy.” 

Ryan was reeling from the swift fingers pumping in and out of him. Fuck, even just one of Jack’s fingers were thick enough to stretch him nearly all the way and now there were two and then to stretch him more for the whole hog Ryan was gonna get, Ryan careened as a third finger was stuffed into him. “D-Daddy, a-ah, daddy, I-I’m sorry! I-I’m sorry for, ah hah, for doing that i-in front of everyone! I-I won’t do it again, I promise” Ryan cried out as those tears threatened to come down his face. 

Were these tears of pain you may ask? No, absolutely not. Ryan was not in pain; no, he was loving this. Ryan had always been a masochist and Jack knew that and despite Jack’s usual kind and gentle facade, behind closed doors and in their bedroom, Jack truly knew how to tear Ryan’s ass up with a plethora of BDSM style toys in what he refers to as the “toy chest”. His cock was now just a drooling mess as Jack fingered him proper. Though Jack was pissed at him, he still loved Ryan enough to prep him before shoving in because honestly not doing prep when Jack was top was like a death sentence. Even if he was used to taking all of Jack’s cock, his ass was a different story. 

“I don’t think you sound that convincing, Ryan. Come on” he crooned in that sweet, yet demanding tone of his as he crooked his fingers and smirked as Ryan’s back arched and he tossed his head back as those digits prodded against his sweet spot, “if you think you’re such a good boy, then tell daddy you’re sorry again. C’mon, tell daddy ‘I’m sorry for being a bad boy’ and maybe I’ll give you a reward.” 

Oh, this man was just too good for Ryan and his knees nearly buckled when those fingertips refused to cease their mission in making him go crazy this time round. Just as his mouth was magical to Jack, those fingers were like sin in the way they felt as if they were massaging his anal walls, spreading them wide and feeling around his ass in an effort to prepare him for what he could feel pressing still hard against his ass in those shorts. Ryan truly loved this man with all his heart and loved how Jack treated him both with food, love, and sex. 

“P-Please, I’m a good boy. I’m sorry, daddy. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I-I’m so fucking sorry!” he cried out as he forced himself to not thrust back onto those fingers as they were sure as fuck digging deep and fucking him so good. Fuck, they were fucking him so good and it almost made him forget the true pleasure that was pressing into his ass. 

Chuckling as he could hear the humility in Ryan’s voice and hear the pleas loud and clear, Jack crooked his fingers once more before ripping them out and moaning as he watched that hole gape and flutter around nothing. Oh, he was certainly gonna fill it up and he squeezed more lube onto that spread out hole, letting his thumb stuff itself inside the stretched hole, wiggling it around for a bit before pulling it out and setting the lube next to the laid out man before undoing his shorts and bringing them and his boxers down and just let gravity bringing them down to his ankles. Finally, he was out once again and he wrapped his hand around his girthy member and made to press his head just barely pressing into Ryan before deciding to tease him and hump his huge length between the reddened cheeks. 

“I’m gonna need you to beg for it, baby boy. I don’t think you deserve it after your little stunt. So, lemme hear that pretty voice tell me how much you want it” Jack ordered as he couldn’t help himself but swat Ryan’s ass again and smiled at the yelp as the swat disturbed his already stinging ass. Oh, he was going to do more than just sting his ass. 

Ryan dared to whine as he was being denied of being filled, but another swat to his ass quickly reminded him that Jack was being nice in wanting to fuck him after the stunt he pulled. He was being nice like he always was, but Ryan didn’t deserve it at all. “D-Daddy, please, I-I want it. I promise I’ll be a good boy. Just please, I-I want you to fuck me” he begged, his hips trembling as they fought the urge to thrust back onto that thick cock, but knew better lest he want another punishing spanking coming his way. 

“No, no, lemme hear you again. After all, this is me giving you something nice because after what you did, it’s gonna be three whole weeks of no sex. So” he said and smirked as Ryan turned to look back at him with a surprised look on his face at the knowing of a sex ban coming his way. 

Three?! Three whole weeks of no sex?!! Oh, Ryan surely fucked up and his dignity was a tiny bit shattered, he kept the remainder of it and reached back and winced as he spread his stinging and warm ass cheeks apart to expose his stretched out hole. “Please, daddy, fuck me. Please, fuck me pretty please!” he pleaded as he couldn’t resist rocking back to entice the bearded man. 

Fortunately, Ryan didn’t need to beg any longer as the sight of that gaping hole flutter as if it was begging to be filled. “Don’t worry. Daddy’s gonna fuck you real good. Hope your grip strength is stronger than that dumb idea you had” Jack gruffed out as he pressed his head against Ryan’s hole and began sinking himself in slow. Fuck, the ‘fuck yeah’ he let out was truly genuine as he slid himself inside his moaning boyfriend who careened to the heavens as he was being filled. Ryan always felt good around his cock and was always so goddamn tight! No matter how much they fuck and no matter how much he tops, Ryan was still just a tight, submissive little bitch. Well, to him at least. 

Ryan’s moan-mixed whine was evident enough as to how much he absolutely loved to be filled by the huge cock. If it was huge in his hand and huge in his mouth, it felt soo much thicker and bigger inside his ass and the feeling of it stretching him always felt like he was floating in the galaxies. And when Jack got impatient and just said fuck it and slammed on in with a harsh thrust that had Ryan crying out loud at the feeling, he knew that ther was no better dick he could ever get especially when he could always peer down and see it bulging in his gut. Fuck, that sight alone was enough to justify his want to only be fucked and used by this man. 

“H-Hah, ah! D-Daddy~! Nngh, s-so big, hah. F-Fuck, shit, fuck me please! I’ll be good from now on!” Ryan begged wholeheartedly, even if both he and Jack knew it wasn’t true. Ryan was sorry, but not apologetic. He was sorry for sucking Jack in front of his friends, but he didn’t feel apologetic about the whole thing he pulled. 

Jack, however, knew that Ryan wasn’t truly sorry for the way he acted. But, he decided to give Ryan a tiny pass for now as he took hold to those plush hips. For now as he reared back until the head was just the only thing inside before grunting as he surged back in balls deep until the sound of his hips collided against the bruised cheeks with an audible sound and a shuddery cry leaving the man below, he was going to teach Ryan a lesson. A lesson that he hoped Ryan would learn in the upcoming weeks. Hopefully. He proceeded to repeat this motion of barely pulling out all the way before stuffing himself back all the way, grunting and letting out hissing groans and breathy swears as fucked into Ryan with slow and methodical thrusts that though weren’t the type of thrusts either of them wanted cause really, Jack could fuck harder than this. It was just that he still didn’t feel like Ryan deserved a hard and strong pace that was going to have him limping out of here when he was done with him and he wanted Ryan to beg like he meant it. 

“You want me to fuck you harder, baby? Hmm, I can hear you letting out those pretty pleas to do you much harder than this. So, tell me, Ryan. No” Jack paused his thrusts and chuckled at the whorish whine Ryan let out that was almost loud enough to alert someone in the building to their little hiding spot, “beg for it. Daddy wants to hear his little bitch beg for a hard fucking.” 

Ryan whined aloud again and his whine was cut off by a yelp as Ryan received a harsh swat to his rump. Obviously again, this pleasure wasn’t about him and that Jack was only giving him something to hold him over for the next three weeks. That was the whole goal of this interaction and Ryan, as much as he loved to hold onto his dignity, his arousal was not in the mood to be snarky and refuse to beg before the bearded man. No, he absolutely wanted this here and now and he released a more pitiful sounding whine as he tightened up on Jack’s cock and smirked internally as Jack groaned at the constricting feeling. 

“Daddy, please! Fuck me harder please. Ah, I-I’ll be good, I swear! Just please fuck me, destroy me, fuck, anything please!” Ryan pleaded and rocked back onto that cock to hopefully get the wonderful thrusts back going, but then yelped as another swat came to his ass, “daddy, fuck, please! Fuck the shit out of me!” 

“You promise you won’t pull that shit again? If you tell daddy you regret doing that, I’ll shorten your punishment to just two weeks” Jack reasoned with his boyfriend, knowing that three weeks was going to be torture for Ryan and opted to shorten the man’s sentence. Deep down, he knew Ryan was going to do this shit again even after he was going to get his ass destroyed. Ryan loved being a little shit sometimes and even when he got punished for his little stunts, Ryan was at it again in aggravating Jack and riling him up too much. 

“Yees! I promise I won’t do this again, daddy, I promise! Please, please, please...” he begged aloud, uncaring if his voice was getting a bit loud from him just begging his boyfriend to fuck him. Oh, he was surely going to get louder for sure. 

Right as he was as Jack rewarded him for his desperate begging and stuffed himself back incredibly deep with a harsh plunge that caused Ryan to scream out loud from the harsh penetration. But, Jack was not holding back now. No, as soon as he buried his cock inside with a skin colliding thrust, more of those harsh plunges came to Ryan’s ass as Jack clawed into Ryan’s thick flesh as he repeatedly slammed into the man’s tight ass. Jack smirked as he saw Ryan try to crawl away from the powerful thrusts, but it only made Jack pause for a second and yank Ryan’s hips flush against his pelvis until he heard Ryan let out a choppy gasp as Jack’s cock was so deep that the entirety of the first few inches of that cock was bulging through Ryan’s cock and his heavy balls were pressed firmly against Ryan’s taint. 

“No, don’t run from it. Mmm, take it like the good boy you are” Jack demanded as he slapped Ryan’s ass as he rammed into the Georgian man over and over again, rocking the cheap table on its  legs. 

This felt so lewd and obscene to be doing this at work and in the building where they worked out no less. Someone could hear them, hell, one of the guys could get curious as to where he and Ryan ran off to only to stumble upon the supply closet where the two men were getting down and dirty inside. If the table rocking wasn’t enough to alert someone to their hideout, then the filthy sound of their skins slapping together and the pleasurable grunts and moans and all kinds of sounds and words that left the two gents would surely be heard from even around the corner. Jack was truly going wild with his boyfriend and a tiny part of him was almost wincing at how hard he was fucking into the man below him and almost reeled back on the furious thrusts that he was delivering to the man with no semblance of slowing or easing up at all, but upon hearing those moan-mixed cries and the want for him to fuck him more, he knew that there was nothing Ryan loved more than being fucked hard. He loved food as well, but they can’t give him the same treatment a huge cock pounding his ass can give him. 

“H-Hah, ah, ffuck, yea! Don’t, ah, daddy, d-don’t you fucking stop! Ah, a-ah, shit yes, this feels sooo good! Nngh, ah, fuck me more!” Ryan panted out as he clawed into the faux wood top and held onto the shaking table and kept his feet planet on the floor as much as he could as his shit was being rocked in the best way possible. Getting his shit rocked by Jack was always the best thing ever. Even love making between them eventually turned into Jack taking him to pound town and leaving him absolutely sore, but more in love with Jack more than he already was. 

Jack merely growled out a ‘take it, slut’ as he slapped Ryan’s ass again before sinking his nails into those thick ass cheeks as he really laid into Ryan with thrusts that were almost inhuman in nature and much more brutal. His own heavy balls that made a lewd ‘pap, pap’ sound every time they crashed against Ryan’s taint began to hurt from the constant impact. “Tell me you like it. Nngh, tell daddy you love his cock pounding your tight little hole. Go on” he gruffed out as he angled his hips and thrust and smiled at the loud cry Ryan let out as Jack’s head brushed against his swollen sweet spot with every pound deep inside him, “say it just like that. Tell daddy you love it.” 

Fuck, it was getting hard to talk now. Jack’s cock always somehow managed to fuck him so hard that Ryan couldn’t even think straight or speak any coherent English. Every ram into his poor hole had him moaning out with pure ecstasy and saying curses that were filled with pure lust and adoration for this man that can give him all the love and kisses in the world and fuck the shit out of him with just a simple plea. But, he needed to speak to this man for fear that the man would dare stop again. 

“N-Nngh, a-ah ah, daddy, i-it’s so good! Ah, ah, y-you’re gonna make me cum so hard! Fuck, daddy, please, let me cum! Let me cum, daddy!” Ryan cried out as indeed, he could feel a fire within him beginning to pool down in his balls. The urge to cum was vastly approaching and he was in dire need to release after filling his gut. The best feeling in the world honestly; a full tummy and an empty nutsack. No better feeling came of such things as pleasant and wanting as that. 

Jack snickered breathlessly, sliding his hand around the thick girth of Ryan’s cock and instead of stroking the man off to completion, he instead put a firm grip on the base of the length. Oh, the whine that left Ryan’s mouth had Jack’s cock throbbing within the man and to make the man go crazy as he’s always done, Jack slowed down his thrusts until he was just rocking his hips within the man, sliding his thick cock in and out of Ryan with slow thrusts. 

“Daddy~, pleease. Nngh, please, please let me cum. I need it so fucking much, daddy, please” the Georgian man begged, even as his eyes rolled back as the head was now pressed firm against his prostate and Jack, the loveable man he was, rocked his hips enough until he was really just rubbing against it. 

But, the bearded man merely chuckled breathlessly as he continued to give those teasing rocks, rolling his hips with each one to make Ryan go insane for having the audacity to even think about going slow at a time like this. “Ah, ah, baby boy. Mmm, feel soo good around on daddy’s cock. Can never get tired of fucking this perfect hole. Sss, you just feel too damn good” Jack gruffed out as his other hand left Ryan’s hip as it soothingly ran over Ryan’s sweaty back and slid into Ryan’s equally sweaty hair, tangling his fingers in the brown locks before deciding to grip and pull hard, smiling as Ryan yelped at the harsh tug. 

“Think you need to convince me to get you there, baby boy. Mmm, I love fucking you till you cum, but don’t think I won’t leave you hanging again. After all, I was the one that started this, so be a good boy and beg me to get you to cum and maybe I’ll finish what I started” Jack reasoned with the man and groaned as Ryan tightened up on his cock on one thrust that went particularly deep. 

Knowing that there was no other way around this and knowing that the urge to cum was over the horizon, Ryan looked back at Jack with the biggest pleading eyes he could muster and purposely put a tight hole on the man’s cock out of spite. “Daddy, aah, sss, please. Ooh, make me cum. Sss, fuck me till I cum all just for you. Nngh, I-I wanna feel you pounding the fuck out of me and keep fuckling me even after I’ve came. Wanna feel it all. Please, daddy Jack, pleeeease~” Ryan pleaded as he rocked back onto the fat cock and ws elated at the fact that a swat didn’t come his way from fucking back onto the cock without permission to do so. 

Though Jack normally would be turning Ryan’s ass a deep shade of red again, Jack groaned and swore as he let that tight ass rock back and forth on his cock. Honestly, he was there too. He could feel the heat pool in his nether regions with the way Ryan was rocking back on his length. He wasn’t going to last long especially when the man below had blown him like a champion early on. 

“Sss, ffuck, Ry. Gonna cum inside you’re gonna take all of my cum” Jack gruffed out as he all but shoved Ryan’s head back down onto the table as he resumed his brutal thrusts, letting out continuous breathy moans and swears mingled with Ryan’s name as he fucked towards his end. Fuck, he was going to cum and his balls began to draw up with the delicious, burning urge to cum inside the hole he always love dumping his cum into. Cause that’s what Ryan was good at. Taking all of Jack’s cum without hesitation and wholeheartedly loved getting filled with it all the way down to the last drop. And with the way Ryan was tightening all around him and making those slutty higher octave cries and moans, he knew the Georgian man wasn’t that far from cumming his own damn self. 

Fuck, those thrusts were coming down harder and faster and Ryan’s entire ass hurt from the constant slamming against his rear. But, the pay off was going to be grand and as those thrusts grew sloppier by the second, Ryan groaned out to the heavens as he could not wait to feel that hot seed pumping into him. But, there was still one thing that needed to happen before Jack reached his peak...that hand was still wrapped firmly around his drooling cock, leaking a damn puddle onto the carpeted floor from the irresistible urge to cum for the bearded man. He wanted, no, he fucking needed to cum. Now. 

But, before he could work up the effort to let his plea to cum be heard, he heard Jack’s fierce grunts grow louder until with a few harsh thrusts, the bearded man groaned loud as ever as he came into Ryan. Though Ryan wanted to cum with his lover, he nonetheless moaned like the cumslut he was as he felt that hot seed practically spurt into his stomach. Oh, Ryan could never get enough of the deliciously, hot feeling of being filled to the absolute brim with Jack’s hot and sticky cum, feeling that thick cock pulsing within him as that cockhead dumped a good load inside him. What was more was that he could feel some of the hot cum ooze out and trickle down his taint and drip off his balls onto the floor. Fuck, just the feeling of being filled until he was dripping with cum was almost enough to make him bust, but that damn hand was firm with that almost iron grip around his base. 

“J-Jack, daddy, please. Please, let me cum! I want it, I want it, just please, let me cum for you and only you!” Ryan pleaded with damn near tears in his eyes as he absolutely needed to cum, feeling as if his balls were going to explode if he didn’t cum right this second. 

Jack grunted softly as he rocked his hips into Ryan with each plentiful amount of cum he always dumped into Ryan. Hmm, though allowing Ryan to cum right this instant sounded delightful as he always wanted his boyfriend to feel good during sex, Jack was still miffed at the slightly older man and his stunt. Half of him wanted to make Ryan beg to cum, yet the other half of him wanted to be sweet with his boyfriend and let him cum without being told to. But, Jack was a bit of a sadist at times and right now, especially after destroying this sweet and tight, creamy ass of Ryan’s. No, he wanted the man to beg once again. He always loved to hear that sweet Georgian accent beg like his life depended on it. 

“You really need it bad don’t you, baby? You desperately want to cum don’t you, baby boy?” Jack teased as the hand on Ryan’s cock loosened enough to stroke the solid as a rock length, lovingly hearing those pitiful pleas spill from Ryan’s mouth that mixed in with the sultry cries and moans as Ryan humped into the hand and Jack just let the desperate man do just that. “You really think you deserve to cum for daddy?” he asked again as his thumb teased the drooling and no doubt beat red tip. 

“Yes! Yes! Daddy, yes! Fuck, just, please oh please, please, please let me cum!” Ryan practically sobbed as he was teetering on the edge of his orgasm, but he knew better than to cum without Jack giving him the okay. 

Jack chuckled darkly at the desperation in that voice and quickened his strokes to really make Ryan feel like he was going to explode right in his hand. “Tell daddy you’re sorry for what you did and I’ll let you cum” he said sternly as he continued to jack off his boyfriend, the squelching sound from using all the drooling pre sounded like music to his ears. 

Oh, he felt like he was going to die! Fuck, Ryan needed to cum and his balls were aching from the effort to hold back as tears finally spilled down his face again as the desperate pleas left his mouth. “Yes, daddy, please! Let me fucking cum! I-I can’t hold it back any longer!” Ryan pleaded with all his heart and scratched his nails down the table. 

Finally feeling pity on his boyfriend and sweetly kissing the back of Ryan’s shoulder, Jack sweetly said the words that Ryan oh so desperately needed to hear: “Okay, Rye, you can cum. Let go just for me, baby” Jack awarded. 

Finally with the okay finally given to him, Ryan screamed hoarsely and came with shaky moans, stripe after stripe of cum landing on the table and the carpeted floor. Ryan was having such an intense orgasm, the powerful aftershocks coursing through his body and rocking the table with each powerful wave that hit him. Poor Ryan had screamed his voice hoarse by the time he could finally come down and with a buck of his hips once, twice, he eventually let out a breathy sigh as he panted with exertion. Now, Ryan was truly spent. Truly what a day it has been for him: stuffing his gut with barbeque, getting blue balled by his boyfriend, enacting his revenge and doing the same to his boyfriend during a livestream, and now here he was. Stark naked and completely fucked out and gods, did his entire ass ache. Yeah, support was going to be necessary to walk back to the office. 

“Sorry for being a bit too rough on ya. But, you kind of deserved it and now, we’ll never hear the end of it from the guys” Jack playfully scolded his lover as he sweetly rubbed Ryan’s sweaty back and gently began sliding his softening length out of his boyfriend, hearing Ryan moan softly as the softened member was pulled out of his ass only to release the flood of warm cum that gushed out of his ass. 

“Damn, I did a number on ya, huh, babe?” he murmured as he watched that inflamed and cum covered hole involuntarily push out the mess he left inside. Looking around the supply closet and smiling as he found a roll of paper towels, he left Ryan for a bit to go get it and came back, tearing off a long enough length of the towels and began to gently clean up his mess and his boyfriend’s hole. 

Ryan merely hissed a bit in pain as his lovely boyfriend cleaned him up. Fuck, the aftermath of getting fucked by Jack was always the worst. Well, not the worst, but still the most reflective part of the session. Now, Ryan could feel pain all over his ass and he made a soft whimper every time Jack pressed the paper towel to his absolutely sore hole. “Relax, I’m just cleaning you” he heard his sweetheart of a lover say and Ryan sighed softly as he felt Jack kiss both of his reddened cheeks tenderly. Oh, what a lovely man Jack was and always was. Giving him a proper fucking and then tenderly cleaning up the mess he left behind. It was these tender moments that made him truly appreciate the bearded man with all his heart and these next (thankfully) two weeks were gonna be filled with nothing but him loving up on Jack in every way possible. 

Once assured that the slightly older man was clean, Jack stood up to full height and grabbed all of Ryan’s clothes and helped his boyfriend stand on shaky legs and lean as comfortably as he could against the table as Jack helped Ryan into his clothes. “Sorry for sucking your dick in front of our friends” Ryan apologized with a lazy smirk and let out an ‘ow’ as Jack pinched his inner thigh as Jack helped him pull his boxers which soon his jeans also followed. 

“Yeah, well, next time you decide to pull that in the office, at least do it when we’re not recording a fucking livestream, you little shit” Jack chastised as he pulled the shirt over Ryan’s head and allowed Ryan to adjust his shirt himself before handing him his socks, shoes, and belt. “I think it’s round that time we should be heading home. Don’t worry, I got some ibuprofen in my bag” he said as he pocketed his tube of lube and helped his boyfriend limp out of the room, tossing the wad of soiled paper towels into a nearby trash can. 

“Hope they don’t talk shit about us” Ryan teased as he kept his arm around Jack’s shoulder to steady himself as he limped along. 

“Oh, trust me. They will” Jack simply said with a laugh that he and Ryan shared. 

\---------------The End------------------- 


End file.
